


A BJ Between Friends

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Lula's Lazy Library [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Facials, Furry, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: What's a little bit of sloppy foreplay between friends?  Lula, a lazy stoner lioness, treats her chubby panther friend Rasha to a fun time as they relax on her couch.  A power outage forces the two to search for a flashlight, however, and they find themselves on the receiving end of a surprise visit.  This story is based on an account posted on a stoner forum I read a few years back, but with two cute furries and a messy first bj.
Series: Lula's Lazy Library [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636126
Kudos: 6





	A BJ Between Friends

Lula took a slow drag from her blunt and held it in, feeling the hot tension in her chest grow over time until it felt like a furnace. She exhaled a large cloud of smoke and coughed before relaxing back into the couch and setting the blunt down on the nightstand nearby. She practically melted back, a grin spreading on her face as she turned to her friend. Her cute round lion ears flickered as he spoke, his soft voice pleasant in her time of chillitude. The chubby panther rolled his r's every time he said one, and it made Lula smile.

"Hey, Lula," he started, the grin on the lion's face spreading, "your shirt is slipping."

Lula stared at his handsome face for a second before looking down, noticing that her shoulder was indeed bare. The tank top on her chest was starting to slip, revealing some extra cleavage no-longer being restricted by her bra that she had removed immediately upon returning home from work. Lula didn't stop smiling, instead looking back at her friend and admiring his whiskers from a distance of about one foot away on the couch they shared. She let out a soft rumble of laughter and spoke, her voice drawling and deep and smooth like a lake.

"Do you, like, want me to cover it up?"

The panther turned red and looked away, considerably less high than his compatriot but also less good at talking to the opposite sex. Despite the fact he was definitely a close friend with Lula, every time the fact she was female came up he always went a little stiff. In both ways, he thought. But Lula was very laid-back in all aspects in life, including sex. The lion chuckled at his reaction and leaned in even closer, her cleavage showing clearly with just a pastel blue tank top that was struggling to keep her contained as it was. Lula didn't exactly have G-cups, but her breasts were full and natural and strained against the too-small clothing she often bought while blazed out of her mind. Cute counted most and whether or not it actually fit was a secondary matter to her.

"Well, Rasha?" she asked, her voice low and rumbly as if specifically created to hit all of the panther's weak points with precision. He turned back to look at her again, eyes plastered firmly on her face. The cute smile playing at her maw was practically daring his eyes to wander. And so, with bated breath, he let them. From her teasing smile to her exposed collar to the tuft of fur in the center of her chest, the panther's eyes took their sweet time journeying down Lula's body before they glued themselves to her cleavage. Her heavy, beautiful breasts were barely contained by the taught fabric of her lazy blue tank top, and with every relaxed breath she took they raised and lowered in a hypnotic sort of fashion. Well, hypnotic to a titty-loving stoner at least.  
"Like, do I got something on my chest?" she teased.

"Yeah, a shirt."

"Oh, I better get that off."

To Rasha's immediate excitement, Lula reached up and tugged on the remaining shoulder strap of her tanktop before brushing both hands down her chest, sliding the fabric off and letting her full beautiful breasts hang free. They were a perfect fit for her curvy body, Rasha thought as he absent-mindedly reached out to grope them. They immediately felt wonderful against his gentle paws, soft and pillowy but enough resistance to really corner the market on stress-relief. Both of the cats began to purr, soft rumbles from Lula's chest and quick, deep huffs from Rasha's. The girl let out a chuckle and turned her body to face him better, helping the horny panther get a nicer view. His eyes widened as he continued groping her, his free hand softly rubbing against his own junk over the top of his jeans. Lula watched his face with a smile, leaning in close to get a good look at him.

"You like 'em?" she purred, and Rasha nodded as excitement slowly encouraged his smile to grow. Lula couldn’t help but giggle, fawning over how cute he was before reaching over and taking one last drag from her blunt and setting it down. Slowly leaning in further and further until she was resting her breasts against his chest, Lula brushed the man's hands aside and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips touched, hazy smoke pouring out from the kiss as they pushed their tongues into each others' mouths. It was warm and sensual, the smoke giving an extra kick of heat to the sensation before eventually billowing out and flowing out through the window into the hot summer air. Lula and Rasha huffed softly into the kiss, the panther's hands greedily exploring what parts of her fur he could touch while she hung lazily around his neck. 

The panther jumped slightly as he felt the sudden intrusion of a hand against his jeans, roughly groping at the crotch. He immediately leaned back, relaxing into the couch and letting his hips slide forward a few inches so that his pudgy belly wasn't in the way as Lula's paw wrapped completely around the bulge and started to stroke it. Rasha started to give small, desperate huffs of breath into the kiss, which only served to egg the lioness on. She reached down with her free hand and grabbed the panther's paw, putting it back on her tits as there was now a bit more room. Rasha eagerly groped and pulled at the soft flesh and fur, the woman's large mounds practically spilling over his fingers every time he squeezed. She let out a little purr like a chirp as the kiss ended and stared with lazy half-lidded eyes into the panther's, still eagerly groping the tent currently pitched in his jeans.

"I wanna suck your dick," she murmured, long tongue slipping out to lick her chops at the thought. The duo chuckled softly together at the bluntness of the statement, but Lula clearly meant business judging by her intense gaze. Rasha gulped and nodded eagerly, stammering out an affirmative. That gave Lula the all clear, and she immediately set to working on the button with her large, soft paws.

She spent a moment fumbling with the jeans but, eventually, worked her way past the button and zipper and reached up to grab the waistband. Rasha grunted and lifted his butt off the couch, making it easier for the lioness to yank his jeans down to his ankles and free his cock from the dastardly trap of the villain known as clothing. Lula gave a little smile as she looked down at the panther's cock, wrapping a paw around it and absentmindedly stroking along the shaft while her thumb rubbed against the sensitive head. It was short, slender, curvy, and absolutely perfect. The lioness purred as she sank down, still sitting on the couch as she lazily leaned over to wrap her hungry lips around the panther's dick.

"Oh, wow," Rasha gasped, leaning his head back to plaster his gaze on the ceiling. One hand went to Lula's back, urging her on and affectionately rubbing at her soft fur while she slowly sank down on his cock. Her lips dragged roughly against the shaft of his cock as her tongue, long and coarse, hung down all the way to his waist and grazed against the sensitive flesh with every small thrust. Rasha's hips bucked slowly and gently against the lion's sensual sucking, her tongue occasionally slurping hungrily at the shaft as she savored his taste. The panther's cock quickly began to disappear into Lula's mouth as she easily took the entire thing, perhaps only five or six inches, within a minute or so of starting. She gave soft, pleasant murmurs every time Rasha thrust up into her mouth and it spurred her on when his moans reached her ears.

One of Lula's paws, soft and large, slipped down to massage the panther's low-hanging nuts. She fondled them affectionately, her lips curling into a smile against the cock in her mouth as she shut her eyes. The noise of Rasha's moans kept her in a trance as the passage of time seemed to slow, and her world became nothing but the taste of cock, the smell of musk, the feeling of a soft paw on her back, and the sound of her friend begging for more. She could feel every shiver of his hand, every thrust of his hips, every twitch of his cock as pre-cum drooled into her mouth. Lula let out a pleasant moan as cum, thick and salty and messy, splattered out across her tongue to the sound of Rasha's pleading tones. She pulled away slowly, letting the cock slip free of her maw with a soft gasp, letting the hot sticky cum spurt all over her face as she purred for the warmth. A big, pleased smile spread across her face as the warm cum splattered across her lips and cheek, making a big mess as her paw went down to quickly stroke the twitching cock.

"Like, woah, man," she giggled, opening her eyes to take a look at Rasha's face, which was a sight to see as his eyes rolled back into his head from the sheer amount of cum he was letting out. Not that she could see anything. Lula's mouth slowly hung open as she realized she could barely see the man's outline, unaware of the several ropes of cum that continued to paint her face in the darkness of the room. She instinctively dropped the cock, which continued drooling cum down Rasha's thighs, and sat up to look around A small, dusty ray of sunlight from the window, which had been long-since covered with a large blanket to protect the sensitive stoners from the evil light of the sun during movie time, was the only bit of light leaking into the room.

"Like, am I blind?" she muttered, and Rasha opened his eyes. He looked around, reaching out to touch Lula and finding one of her breasts, grabbing it for 'support'.

"I can't see either," he replied, and Lula slowly swept his hand away before standing up to look around the room.

"Oh, it's a power outage," she said, pointing at the unlit TV set, "let's find a flashlight."

The panther nodded and stood up to join her, pulling up his jeans but forgetting to button them. Lula started by rummaging around under the couch cushions, finding loose candies and chips and approximately $1.13, but no flashlight. She scratched her head for a bit too long, slowly getting lost in thought as she looked around the dark room. A heavy paw thudded onto her shoulder and she turned to see Rasha holding his cellphone, flashlight mode activated.

"Like, excellent," she drawled, pointing the light at the coffee table, "this will help us find the flashlight, man." Rasha nodded, and they continued their search. First they checked the living room, pouring over the coffee table and entertainment center, rummaging through the clean laundry pile, and checking behind the couch.

“Where do you usually keep it?” Rasha inquired. Lula thought for a few moments, her tail swishing back and forth.

“Like, the kitchen drawers, I think.”

“Then why are we looking in here?”

An embarrassed grin spread across Lula’s face and she shrugged, leading her friend into the kitchen. By the light of the cellphone, she walked past the oven still fresh with the tasty smell of the chicken strips they’d cooked earlier, shutting her eyes to enjoy the fragrance for a moment longer. As she approached the drawers by the fridge, Lula opened the first one and found only silverware. The second, a random assortment of sandwich bags, foil, and other food storage. 

“Let’s see,” she hummed, opening the third drawer and peering inside. A soft paw pressed against her butt, and she smiled and looked back over her shoulder at the blushing panther behind her.

“You’ve uh, got a really nice butt,” he explained, both paws now groping her ass. Lula let her tail swish around a little in the air, almost hypnotizing the panther as he watched it playfully. Rasha looked moments away from batting at it before the lion shifted her weight back onto her heels more, pressing her ample butt against his paws so that he could really get a handful through her sweatpants. She had to set the cellphone down and put her hands on the floor, quite the flexible feline, to brace herself against his horny hands.

“Like, enjoy it, man,” she mused, shifting so she could look up at him from between her own legs. Rasha was impressed with her poise, though he shouldn’t have been; Lula probably did at least an hour of yoga every day, maintaining a high degree of balance and flexibility despite her size. 

Rasha ran his paws over her thick ass, enjoying every inch of the lioness from behind as she rubbed against him. He kept a tight grip on her butt as he let a paw roam, appreciating the curves of her hips and the thickness of her thighs before running up her cheeks to the tail sticking out of the carefully crafted hole in her sweatpants. He teased the base of it, pinching lightly with his fingertips before running them up the length of the furry appendage, drawing a pleased chuff from the young woman.

Lula shut her eyes and reveled in the attention, keeping her paws firmly planted even as she leaned her head back with a lazy smile. Something about the nice, relaxing feel-up was distracting her from everything else in the world, the low hum of the fridge putting her into a trance. The lion opened her eyes and, out of the corner of her vision, saw a blocky red thing in the drawer that was still hanging open before her. She peered in and found the flashlight, a heavy and durable thing, and smiled wide before grabbing it.

“Check it out, man,” she chortled, standing up and slowly turning around to face her friend. Lula turned the flashlight on. To her surprise, nothing seemed much brighter. Looking around, it slowly dawned on the duo that the power had come back on in the last minute or so. A sheepish grin spread across each of their faces.

“Well that kinda solves that, huh?” Rasha offered, and Lula nodded in agreement.

“Let’s keep it around in case it, like, happens again, man.” And with that, the pair returned to the living room just in time to hear the front door unlocking. They stood and watched as Lula’s roommates, a cute Red Fox girl and her tall Human boyfriend, opened the door and came inside, slipping off their shoes only to stand with mouths wide open as they met gazes. Lula smiled.

“Like, what’s up, dudes?”

The human sheepishly closed the door and raised a hand to cover his face as the fox, trying not to laugh, pointed at the two felines. Lula and Rasha turned to look at each other in the living room light. Lula, her face still half-covered in fresh cum, and Rasha, who had forgotten to do his pants completely and whose sheath was fully hanging out, looked each other over. Rasha blanched and Lula smiled, the former hurrying to do up his pants as the latter just turned to her roommates and brushed a blond hair from her face.

“Just give us, like, a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!  
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
